Joseph Bertrand Jr.
"You Conduits are not part of God's plan for humanity! You're an abomination from the Devil himself! You all deserve to be hunted down, exterminated, slashed, strangled, slaghtered, beaten, stabbed, crushed, garroted, impaled, shot and excuted without mercy. The time has come to cleanse the planet of the conduit race once and for all."- Joseph Bertrand Jr. Col. Joseph Bertrand Jr. is human and an adversary to the Infamous Bolt. He is a human purist and absolutely hates all Conduits, believing they will destroy the world. He commands his own paramilitary force, The 88's, which at first was a private militia stationed in South Africa. They are tasked with hunting down any and all conduits for expirementation and extermination. Joseph Bertrand Jr is the primary antagonist of the Bertrand's Invasion Saga. Apperance and Personality Joseph Bertrand Jr. like his counterpart is a true believer. However, unlike his counterpart, he is not a Conduit and therefore does not despise himself. He does however retain his counterpart's hatred of all Conduits. He is a bit more smarter and younger than his counterpart, and again unlike his counterpart, has extensive and intensive training as a military general. Bertrand is dedicated to his cause, and loyal to his army. However, he is cold towards civillans and Conduits alike and has little regard towards human life or property. Bertrand has white hair (as evidence of his age) , is average height and weight, and is always dressed in his protective body armor without a helmut, his armor is dark green in color. Story Powers and Abilities. Nanobots- 'Joseph Bertrand injected himself and many of his solders with nanomachines, so that they could be on par with most conduits. The nanomachines greatly increased their capabilities. His abilities include: *'Peak Human Strength- 'Bertrand can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 1000lbs, and bend steel metal bars with his hands. During his exercise regimes, Bertrand regularly bench-presses 1000lbs. *'Peak Human Reflexes- 'Bertrand's reflexes are practically superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed- 'Bertrand can run at speeds comparable to finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance- 'Bertrand's endurance was compared to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon particapant. *'Peak Human Agility- '''Bertrand's agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and Olympic medalist gymnast. '''Cybernetics- '''Joseph Bertrand and many of his soldiers underwent surgery to add cybernetic limbs to enhance their capabilities. '''Expert Inquisitor- '''Joseph Bertrand is adept at using interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement techniques to outright torture. '''Natural Leadership- '''Joseph Betrand is a natural leader, able to command his own private military force, The 88's. '''Military Colonel- '''Joseph Bertrand has trained as a paratrooper, ranger, demolitions expert, and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited tonnage, all-seas licence as a commander of ocean-going sea vessels. Bertrand has completed Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the OSS (Office of Special Forces) and a liason of the MI-5 (British Secret Intelligence). He is a master of seasoned unarmed and armed combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the Army, a black belt in 11 different styles of martial arts including Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, and Krav Maga. In his youth, Bertrand learned to fly planes and wing walking. '''Weapons Master- '''Though his martial arts training, Joseph Bertrand has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. '''Genius-Level Intellect- '''Joseph Betrand is brilliant military strategist, tactician and commander. He concocted a conduit smear-campaign to recuit people to his cause. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes. '''Multi-lingual- '''Joseph Bertrand is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. '''Master Strategist- '''Joseph Bertrand commonly uses cunning to outwit his foes. '''Crack Pilot- '''Joseph Bertrand can fly virtually any plane with ease. '''Expert Tracker- '''Joseph Bertrand has been trained all over in the art of hunting. '''Expert Mechanic and Driver- '''Joseph Bertrand is a proficient combat driver. He is also good at improving vehicle designs. He has been trained and is proficient at basic vehicular operations. Equipment '''Bertrand's Weapons. Category:Characters